<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidents Happen by Lastly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421848">Accidents Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly'>Lastly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Comfort, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss attempts to flirt with Ruby but things go terribly wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidents Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby Rose was relaxing on the couch of the apartment she shared with her girlfriend when she saw Weiss Schnee poke her head out around from the doorway of their bedroom. Ruby had been just sitting on the couch, leaning against one arm of it with her knees pulled up to her chest while she texted with her sister. Once she made eye contact with Weiss and saw the devilish grin on her face she knew that she was about to get pulled into doing something else very soon.</p><p>"Hey you" Weiss said as she quickly crossed the room and climbed onto the couch with Ruby. Ruby recognized the particular cooing tone in Weiss's voice. Weiss wasn't very good at flirting (and, to be fair, neither was Ruby) but the soft and loving voice she always used when attempting it worked on Ruby no matter what it was she was saying or doing.</p><p>"Hey yourself" Ruby grinned at her girlfriend as she gently pushed Ruby's knees apart so she could move in closer and place a gentle kiss on her lips. Weiss backed off enough so that she could pull at the zipper of Ruby's hoodie to reveal her plain t-shirt underneath. Ruby's outfit for days like this where she just lounged around the apartment was always kept very simple despite Weiss's best efforts to convince her to dress as cute as possible at all times. Ruby's response had always been something along the lines of <i>'but you always think I'm cute no matter what I'm wearing'</i> and since it was completely true, Weiss was never able to come up with a response to it. Weiss slid her hands over Ruby's shoulders and pushed the hoodie back and down her arms more as she leaned in for another sweet kiss.</p><p>"Mmmm, someone's excited tonight" Ruby said with a smirk. Even though they had been together for quite some time now, it had taken a while for Weiss to feel comfortable taking the initiative like this. Ruby thought that it was quite a welcome change though; she enjoyed seeing this different, more assertive, side of her girlfriend that other people didn't usually get to see.</p><p>"Well, I've been thinking about you all day..." Weiss winked at Ruby as her hands slid down her partner's body down to her hips. She started to undo the button on Ruby's tight jeans but thought for a moment that she might be moving a bit too quickly. After a quick glance back up to her partner's face she saw that Ruby was just as eager as she was so she knew that, if anything, she wasn't moving fast enough.</p><p>Weiss finished undoing Ruby's jeans and started pulling at them to try and tug them off but they ended up being tighter than she expected and put up quite a bit of a fight. She tugged at one leg and when that one didn't budge she pulled at the other. Ruby's face slowly changed from a flirtatious smile to stiffled laughter as she watched her partner struggle to undress her.</p><p>"Having trouble?" Ruby teased.</p><p>"Come on and help, I know you want them off as much as I do!" Weiss giggled as she spoke. She playfully slapped one of Ruby's thighs as a way to punctuate her request.</p><p>And so they struggled together. Ruby twisted and turned to try and pry herself free from the denim. Weiss pulled at the left leg and Ruby twisted to the right and it started to slip a little bit but not quite enough so they alternated and tried the other leg. After going back and forth a few times, they eventually made some progress and at least had the jeans down past Ruby's butt.</p><p>"How did you even get these on this morning?" Weiss said as she caught her breath between pulls.</p><p>"They go <i>on</i> a lot easier than they come off!" Ruby grunted as she wiggled around more. Weiss started pulling again and they felt the jeans slip a little bit further down.</p><p>"Oh! Keep doing that! I think we've almost got it!" Just as the words came out of Weiss's mouth, one of Ruby's legs came flying free from its denim prison and, unfortunately, found a new home in the center of Weiss's face. Weiss let out a loud grunt as Ruby's foot connected with her nose which was followed by a quick and sharp gasp from Ruby. Weiss fell over, off the couch, and onto the floor with a <i>thump</i> and another grunt. Ruby let out a shriek as she realized what had happened. She quickly slid off the couch and got down next to Weiss on the floor.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! Weiss! Honey! Sweetie! Are you okay? Are you dead? I'm so sorry!" Ruby shoved the words out or her mouth one after another in a frantic rush to check on her girlfriend.</p><p>Weiss blinked a few hard blinks and then put a hand to her face to assess the damage. She ran her fingers along her nose until she found a warm stream pouring from her nostrils. She pulled her fingers away and looked at them to confirm that, yes, it was indeed blood.</p><p>"Pretty sure I'm not dead." Weiss said in her most deadpan voice possible.</p><p>"I'm <i>so</i> sorry Weiss, oh my gosh, what can I do to help? Do you need an ambulance? I can call an ambulance if you need it!" Ruby's words came out of her mouth one after another with barely any space between them.</p><p>"No, don't call-" Weiss let out a sigh. "Just go get me some paper towels, please."</p><p>Ruby quickly got to her feet and scurried away. There was a moment where she nearly tripped over her own jeans that were still clinging to one leg but she managed to keep her balance as she rushed to the kitchen. While she waited, Weiss got up off the floor and back onto the couch. She pressed one hand against her nose and tilted her head back in hopes of slowing the bleeding down as much as she could. Once Ruby returned, Weiss took a few paper towels, wadded them up, and pressed them against her nose.</p><p>"Oh no! Weiss! You're <i>bleeding!</i>" Ruby called out once she saw the red slowly flowing down her face and dripping onto her shirt.</p><p>"Yeah, that tends to happen when you get kicked in the face." she responded curtly. As soon as she said it she regretted it. It came off much more harshly than she had wanted and made it sound like she was actually angry with Ruby and not trying to brush the incident off as a joke. She couldn't see Ruby's face from her position but the silence told her all she needed to know: that Ruby felt <i>really</i> bad about what happened.</p><p>"I'm sorry sweetie, that was mean of me." Weiss reached her free hand over and found Ruby's hand. "It's just a little nosebleed, I'll be fine."</p><p>Ruby was quiet for a moment longer before she lightly squeezed Weiss's hand. "You're sure?" she said meekly.</p><p>"Absolutely sure. It's just like the time I was trying to learn to ride a bike but Winter thought it'd be funny to push me over." Weiss brought up the childhood story in hopes of lightening the mood a bit.</p><p>"Aaaawwww" Ruby gave a mix of a sympathetic sigh and a light chuckle. Weiss let out an internal sigh of relief that it seemed her plan had worked and that Ruby's mood was picking back up.</p><p>Ruby took one of the paper towels and started to clean up the bit of blood that had gotten down along Weiss's chin and neck. While Weiss couldn't see what happened next, she was very familiar with the feeling. Ruby started placing little gentle kisses all along Weiss's exposed neck. The slight tickling sensation from Ruby's lips as she worked her way up and down her neck got a small giggle out of Weiss.</p><p>"That's not fair!" she said between laughs.</p><p>"Oh? What's not fair?" Ruby asked between kisses. She knew exactly what Weiss meant but she couldn't help but take this opportunity to tease her girlfriend.</p><p>"I want to kiss you back but I can't!" Weiss whined.</p><p>"Mmmm, well then consider this my apology for the kick." Ruby pressed her lips against Weiss's neck and placed yet another series of kisses up and down the soft skin. Part of the reason why Ruby liked kissing Weiss's neck so much is that it let her feel her girlfriend's satisfied hums against her lips. After a few more kisses, Ruby move down and lightly nuzzled against Weiss's collarbone and get the hard ridge a light bite.</p><p>"You know what, Ruby? I think I'm feeling better already."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>